knightrunfandomcom-20200215-history
Cross Eye Alpha and Beta
Cross Eye Alpha and Cross Eye Beta are twin EX-Type Zeroes both individually graded as SS-Class that were produced by the twin Queens E-99 and E-101. Their joint attack in several human worlds in CC 422 marked the first reappearance in nearly two centuries since another SS-Class was spotted; only EX-Type Zero Ingrid in CC 233 was the other such high rank beast recorded in history. Paralleling this feat, it was also the only time since Ingrid wherein a Phenomenon Weapon was wielded by Beasts; Ingrid previously used Morglay, and the Cross Eye twins now have Balisarda. Cross Eye Alpha (red) and Beta (blue) are remarkably and fundamentally different from previous Beasts due to their close cooperation as a paired kin. This brought unprecedented power that dominated whatever battlefield the Cross Eyes fought on. Cross Eye Alpha and Beta appear in a flashback arc of Main Episode-0 Pray covered by ME-0 (Parts 26-27) Chapters 28-29. As a teaser for succeeding episodes in the series, Cross Eye Alpha was briefly revealed to be still alive in the epilogue of ME-0. Role Battle of Velchees The AE and Knight Order combined forces were able to contain Cross Eye Alpha and Beta within Planet Velchees by exploiting the twin's protective nature for their Queens. By maintaining a constant assault on E-99's and E-101's Nest on Velchees, this would ensure that the Cross Eyes's movements would be greatly limited to within the planet only. Hundreds of Knights and thousands of troops were expended simply to sustain this strategy - thus starting the epic Battle of Velchees that had since been turned into a modern legend. The scale and intensity of the battle turned pivotal in deciding the fate of human survival. Should the Beasts defeat humanity's forces in Velchees, they would spill over and overrun every human world thereafter. A special subjugation team of Master Knights was deployed to overturn humanity's compromising defensive stance in the battle. A counter-offensive initiative was immediately conducted that would further exploit the Cross Eye's vulnerability. AE and Knight Order deployed all forces to mount a forlorn assault on the twin Queen's Nest on CC 422.08.04. As expected, the Cross Eyes were lured to respond to this threat. Top Sword Milo and Master Knight Dry Leonhard cleared a path against the combined high rank Beast army of E-99 and E-101 in order for Master Knights Pray Mayer and Anne Mayer to get to the designated combat zone safely. Pray and Anne were seen as the best paired counterpart who can rival the twins. The Master Knight duo then trained and modified their Pray Style within six months in the battle to specifically counter the Cross Eye twins. Meanwhile, Cross Eye Alpha and Beta are kept distracted by the Heavy Battleship Feinmann, a flotilla of Rammel-class Light Battleships, and other supporting fleets. Three G-34 Satellite Cannons prepared to open fire on the position of the EX-Type Zeroes while they were being kept preoccupied. Alpha and Beta were left unscathed from the particle beam attack, but its true purpose was meant to ground the Cross Eyes and deny them their high mobility from leaving the combat zone. Once the Cross Eyes were pushed to the surface, they were met by Pray and Anne who engaged them in the concluding, ultimate fight. Eventually, the duo managed to gain an upper hand against the Cross Eyes. Beta was slain while Alpha, though defeated, retreated from the scene - effectively abandoning its Queens. The commanders and other observers noted that they would have to revise the map of Velchees due to the immense destruction caused by the fight. With the EX-Type Zeroes neutralized, humanity was able to proceed in systematically discarding the Nest with sustained heavy bombardment. E-99 and E-101 were then slain as well soon after. Aftermath , Dry Leonhard, Lea Zail, Anne Mayer, Dio Dylan, and Yujin Han; Milo not in the picture]] E-99 and E-101, together with the Cross Eyes, overtook E-12 and Ingrid as the worst threat to humanity. AE and Knight Order committed nearly their entire effective fighting strength but it was all expended in frightening speed. The massive toll from the battle were: 127 armies and fleets decimated, five planets and 15 resource asteroids abandoned, and an estimated 100 million civilians dead. Though a huge price was paid for the battle's victory, humanity celebrated as it was the last known major Beast threat. Two years after in CC 424, the AE and Knight Order already predicted that the Age of Humans would come to pass within a decade. The surviving Master Knights who took a major role during the final slaying operation were all given distinction. They had since been referred to as the 7 Heroes of the Velchees War. The carnage that Anne witnessed in the battle severely traumatized her which made her conceptualize the "Clean War" concept. To achieve this goal, she founded the anti-Beasts R&D group known as the PPP Foundation. PPP acquired Cross Eye Beta's core for their studies on applicable integration with human technology. PPP succeeded when Dr. Thor created his masterpiece, A-10, which hosts and fully controls Beta's core. It was revealed that Cross Eye Alpha is still alive and had retreated to a remote section of outer space. Alpha remained hidden by perfectly cloaking the entire satellite moon where it was residing with Balisarda's special closed space ability. A passing human ship noticed the anomaly and the terribly confused crew confirmed with their maps that a 1500km satellite moon was missing from its supposed coordinates. Alpha then removed the cloaking to greet the disturbers. Powers and Abilities Cross Eye Alpha and Beta each wielded the Phenomenon Weapon Balisarda which is known as the ultimate shield that can absorb any incoming physical attack. Balisarda can also detach its outer armor-like shell into several, split pieces that act as remote drone units. They can individually move to attack multiple targets simultaneously as willed by the user. The inner material of the weapon is revealed to be a large particle saber. Balisarda's closed space also creates a suitable environment where the user can manipulate the field for its home advantage while opponents suffer from mysterious interferences. While active, the opponents are trapped inside this combat zone and outside forces can not enter. The Cross Eyes however are still powerful even without Balisarda as seen by the output of their particle beams and barriers. A shot of particle beam from the Cross Eye can already punch holes through a fortress or bore through earth while their barriers are strong enough to dissipate the combined outburst of three G-34 Satellite Cannons without any harm. The twins also possess extreme speed and agility that are above the stats of their fellow EX-Types. This is supplemented further by also possessing flight capabilities and enhanced physical strength. Their coordinated maneuvers can outpace the tracking limit of a normal human's eyes. Gallery Cross Eyes intro.PNG 29-bluevsred-01.jpg|Pray and Anne Mayer engage the Cross Eyes in the ultimate fight deciding humanity's loss or victory Cross eyes vs anne pray 2.PNG|Even from a distance, waves and particle beams can be seen emanating from the fight CrossEyes 04.PNG|Cross Eye Alpha Quotes References Category:Beasts Category:High Rank Beast Category:EX-Type